La Investigación Navideña
by Darkroy
Summary: Twilight visita a sus amigas de Canterlot High, y se encuentra con un festejo que se celebra en ese mundo y un personaje que puede estar involucrado con magia.


La Investigación Navideña

La culminación de una vida de estudios en magia ayudaría en la labor de esta noche, me entere de una criatura mágica que quizás no sea peligrosa, pero requiere análisis. Realice una visita a mis amigas de Canterlot High, por coincidencia llegue en la temporada invernal. En Equestria festejamos Corazones Cálidos, pero en este mundo se festeja algo llamado navidad, por lo que leí en libros, es cumpleaños de un maestro en manualidades de origen judío llamado Yehoshuah, que predico algo llamado "reino de los cielos" hace miles de años y que proclamaba ser hijo de alguien llamado Dios. No relaciono nada de eso con los descuentos en las tiendas a las que Rarity me arrastro, ni en la comida suculenta que Applejack preparaba solo una vez cada fin de año, ni los adornos, ni lucecitas parecidos a los de Corazones Cálidos. Pero no es mi mundo, y no me corresponde señalar rarezas. Lo que me intrigo de estas tradiciones, fue el personaje llamado "Padre de la Navidad" mejor conocido como Santa Claus o San Nicolás. Este me fue presentado por Pinkie, y dijo que Santa entregaba regalos en un trineo volador a los niños buenos.

—Esto es increíble—irrumpió Rainbow—todos saben que Santa no…

Rarity tapo rápidamente las orejas de Pinkie.

—Ella aun no sabe—dijo Fluttershy.

—No pueden permitirle que siga creyendo—replico Rainbow molesta —Santa es una historia para que te comportes.

—Algún día se enterara—intervino Applejack—pero no necesita que alguien lo arruine.

—Está bien—dijo Pinkie con sus oídos cubiertos—y puedo leer sus labios.

Pinkie se acerco Applejack y le susurro:

—Se que mintieron de que Santa no existe, para que no se decepcione de que no le trajeron regalos porque se porto mal.

— ¡Escuche eso!—dijo Rainbow enfadada.

—Tienes razón Pinkie—dijo Applejack con una mueca burlona—Rainbow ha sido muy mala.

— ¡Yo no me porte mal!

—Bueno—dijo Applejack conservando su tono irónico—entonces no te preocupes.

—Tranquilas—intervine—investigare si Santa es real o expondré su existencia como falsa.

—Genial—comento Rainbow disgustada—ya arrastraron a Twilight en esto.

Después de eso, nos dijimos buenos deseos entre nosotras y nos separamos, cada una fue a festejar la navidad con su familia, me ofrecieron ir a sus hogares, pero al final fue Pinkie la que presiono más, y termine pasando la víspera de navidad en su casa. Me sentía emocionada porque tendría la oportunidad de ver las costumbres en compañía de mi amiga…

Terminada la cena, dispuse a realizar el escenario para el estudio, bloquee entradas, y puse una cámara frente al árbol adornado. Pinkie advirtió que Santa no deja regalos si permaneces despierta, pero no quería regalos, atraparlo era prioridad. Pedí sidra que nos regalo Applejack para permanecer despierta. Note que la sidra se bebía en copitas de vidrio contrario a los tarros en Equestria, también tenía sabor realizo varios juegos para pasar la noche, entre juego y juego me servía mas sidra, me ponía eufórica tras cada sorbo y sentía mis mejillas calentarse, llego un momento en que empezaba a reírme de todo, y de repente, colapse.

Desperté en la cama de Pinkie con dolor de cabeza, baje tambaleándome de su cama y fui a tropiezos hacia la puerta de entrada pues veía todo borroso, salí de la casa sintiendo el golpe gélido del viento, a lo lejos escuche el ruido de cascabeles, mire el techo de la casa y note que la nieve había sido alterada, alce la vista y entre las nueves obscuras me pareció visualizar en la lejania, la silueta de un hombre barbado de gran gorro azulado y con estrellas estampadas.

— ¡Llegaron los regalos!—grito Pinkie emocionada.

Desvié la mirada hacia el árbol decorado y debajo de este había varios obsequios: juguetes, dulces y cajas adornadas con finos listones.

— ¡Alguien se porto mal en nuestra familia!—dijo Pinkie de forma melodramática al ver un trozo de carbón.

—Ese es mío—irrumpió Maud— pedí un compañero para Boulder.

—Oh, olvídenlo—dijo Pinkie sonriente.

Quizás fueron los padres de Pinkie quienes colocaron los obsequios, pero descarte la idea, descubrí que por error había encerrado a estos en la cochera, avergonzada, pedi disculpas.

Consulte la cámara, y note que debajo de ella había un libro con una inscripción. El titulo era _El hombre invisible_ de H.G. Wells, que apropiado para la ocasion, y la inscripción decía: "Asegurate de quítar la tapa a la cámara, Feliz Navidad Twilight Sparkle", firmado al final una gran S.

Me sentí frustrada, no atrape a Santa y el libro no era prueba suficiente, algo me impulso a servirme otro trago de sidra y beberlo de golpe, y comente con pesar:

—Feliz navidad Santa,hasta el próximo año.

Pinkie me abrazo por detrás y concluyo diciendo.

— Feliz navidad a todos, les deseo un maravilloso año nuevo.

— ¿Con quién estás hablando?

Solo me respondió con un mero guiño.


End file.
